


A Royal Affair

by lovetheblazer



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetheblazer/pseuds/lovetheblazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ecklainer prompted: mpreg Kurt reacting to the birth of this royal baby and he gets so excited he goes into labor himself then he's super excited their babies may have the same birthday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Royal Affair

Blaine walks into the living room, chuckling to himself as he sees Kurt curled up on the couch, balancing a plate of leftovers on his belly. Kurt barely seems to notice his finally home, his eyes glued to the television. “Kurt, what have we said about using our unborn child as a table,” Blaine teases gently.

 

“One of the few perks of pregnancy,” Kurt shoots back. “Free furniture.”

 

“If you say so...” Blaine grins. He bends down, pressing a kiss to Kurt's temple. “Hi.”

 

“Hi,” Kurt echoes, watching as Blaine removes the plate from his stomach and sets it on the coffee table. He kneels, cupping a hand around Kurt's belly and greeting their baby as well. Blaine's eyes light up as he feels a thump under his hand, knowing that their daughter is awake and kicking.

 

“Did you feel that?” Blaine asks excitedly.

 

“Of course I did,” Kurt grumbles, rubbing at his stomach. “I say we scratch the ballet lessons and sign her up for soccer. She's a natural.”

 

“Fair enough,” Blaine nods. “Little Lizzie's gonna be a tomboy, you think?”

 

“I...think – wait shit hang on.” Kurt grabs the remote and turns the TV up just in time to hear an anchor say “...can officially confirm that Duchess of Cambridge has just checked into St. Mary's hospital and is now in labor.”

 

“ _Ohmygod_ ,” Kurt cheers, clapping his hands. “I can't believe it! The royal baby is almost here!”

 

“That's great,” Blaine replies, with considerably less enthusiasm. “So what were you saying before?”

 

“Who cares?” Kurt gasps. “Kate's in labor... _finally_. Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?

 

“They don't know already? I thought everyone found out before the birth these days...”

 

“If they know, they sure are good at keeping secrets. It hasn't been announced yet, but my money's on a girl, just like us.” Kurt winces suddenly, grabbing at his side. “Ouch,” he hisses.

 

“Are you okay?” Blaine asks, worry evident on his face. “Did she kick you again?”

 

“Yeah,” Kurt says, still rubbing at a particularly sore spot. “I think so.”

 

Blaine watches Kurt for a second, noticing that his face is still tense, and decides to glance at his watch, noting the time. He's sure it's nothing, but Kurt's due date is fast approaching and it never hurts to be careful.

 

After a few seconds, Kurt relaxes and begins babbling excitedly about Kate Middleton's baby and how they will announce the sex of the new baby by putting an announcement on the palace gates. Blaine settles back and simply watches, content to revel in Kurt's excitement, observing just how much pregnancy agrees with him. _He doesn't just glow, he radiates_ , Blaine thinks for the hundredth time, his heart warmed by the thought of the life they've created together.

 

Kurt's midway through an explanation of succession to the British throne when his word is cut off by a sharp gasp. Immediately his hand flies to his stomach, this time rubbing at spot just below his right rib.

 

“Kurt?” Blaine calls. “You alright?”

 

“I – yeah,” Kurt pants. “Hang on.” He's quiet for almost a minute this time, breathing shallowly, his face tight. Blaine pries open Kurt's fist and takes his hand, stroking a thumb across his knuckles. He takes a second to glance at the time again. It's been seven minutes since Kurt last winced. _Huh._

 

Finally, Kurt opens his eyes, exhaling a shaky breath. “I'm telling you – champion soccer player in the making,” he laughs uncomfortably.

 

“Kurt, you don't think maybe-”

 

“No.”

 

“Are you sure? Because that looked like more than a kick,” Blaine points out.

 

“I'm not in _labor_ , Blaine. I'm not due for almost two weeks. I haven't even packed my bags for the hospital yet.”

 

Blaine decides to let his objections rest for now, keeping a careful eye on his watch as Kurt continues to explain the many things he loves about the Royal family (the pageantry, the weddings, and most of all – the extravagant hats). And right on schedule, Kurt cries out seven minutes later, biting his lip and scrunching his face in pain. Blaine rubs his arm until it subsides, mind racing with all the things that need to be done before they can leave for the hospital, trying not to panic.

 

“Hey Kurt,” Blaine ventures tentatively, “hate to break it to you, but you're in labor.”

 

“No I'm not,” Kurt moans.

 

“Those contractions were seven minutes apart. I timed them.”

 

“You – you _timed_ them?” Kurt asks incredulously.

 

“I – um, yes? It looked like it hurt more than just a kick would, and I just...wanted to be sure?” Blaine finishes lamely.

 

“It's too soon. We're not ready,” Kurt worries, eyes wide.

 

“Looks like our girl is an overachiever already.” Blaine shakes his head ruefully. “But don't worry, it's going to be fine. I'll take care of everything.”

 

Kurt opens his mouth, intending to speak, but nothing comes out. He sits for several seconds, mind reeling, trying to grasp the reality of the situation. But then a thought occurs to him and he sits up with a sharp inhale.

 

“Kurt? What's wrong?” Blaine asks, hand reaching out to cup his face.

 

“Our baby might have the same birthday as Kate and William's baby!” Kurt squeaks.

 

* * *

Blaine and Kurt arrive at the hospital a little over an hour later and settle into the room. The nurse quickly confirms that yes, Kurt is in labor, but that he still has a way to go. Blaine spends the next ten hours doing anything and everything he can think of to make Kurt more comfortable – rubbing his back, fetching ice chips, letting Kurt squeeze his hand so hard he's scared he might break it. To his credit, Kurt copes beautifully, cracking jokes between contractions and keeping a cool head even as Blaine is barely fighting back panic. Throughout the whole affair, Kurt insists that they keep the TV on and tuned to CNN so he can keep tabs on the royal baby watch, even as he has other things to attend to, like the very important, albeit non-royal baby that will be arriving soon.

 

It's a long night. But it's all worth it the second that Blaine hears his daughter cry for the first time. The doctor hands her to Kurt and she immediately opens her eyes, staring up at them both with bright blue eyes and Blaine is stunned speechless. There simply aren't enough words in the whole of the English language to describe how he feels, like his heart is all at once too big for his chest. He looks over to Kurt who's sweaty, exhausted, and positively beaming back at him and the world pulls into sharper focus. This is it. They're whole. They're a _family._

 

* * *

Hours later, Kurt is resting while Blaine holds Elizabeth in his arms. He watches his daughter sleep, more than a little drunk on her – her rosy cheeks, her bow-shaped lips, her tiny fist clasped around his index finger, and the way she wriggles and coos even in sleep. She's _perfect_. Blaine strokes a hand over the downy soft fuzz on her head, smiling as her nose crinkles adorably before she stills again. He's sure he'd happily watch her sleep for days on end.

 

Blaine's startled a few minutes later from his reverie by a loud commotion coming from the hallway. He hears cheering and what he could swear was the sound of a cork popping. His daughter twitches in his arms, letting out a long sigh. “Shh it's okay,” he soothes automatically, rocking her gently as he glances at the muted TV. And sure enough, the scrolling display at the bottom of the screen announces the arrival of the royal baby. The cheering in the hallway gets louder, and Blaine can just make out “It's a boy!” He rolls his eyes, irritated that they are being so disruptive in a hospital, of all places.

 

“Mhmff Blaine?” Kurt calls out from the bed, eyes blinking open. “What – is she okay?”

 

“She's fine, honey. Go back to sleep,” he encourages.

 

Kurt scrubs a hand over his face, yawning. “No, I'm up. Geez, why are they being so loud out there?” he asks, shooting a glare at the door.

 

“They're celebrating, I think,” Blaine replies wearily. “The royal baby has arrived.”

 

“Wait really?” Kurt exclaims, sitting up a bit more. “ Boy or girl?”

 

“Boy.”

 

“Really? I thought for sure it would be a girl. Well there goes my dreams for our play dates with the future queen,” Kurt sighs.

 

“You're ridiculous,” Blaine laughs. “We live in the wrong country for play dates anyways.”

 

“Hey, a guy can dream...”

 

“I guess that's true. But still, you've got to admit it's pretty cool that our little one shares a birthday with the future King of England, right?”

 

“That's my girl,” Kurt coos. “Already obsessed with royalty just like her papa. We should totally get her a tiny crown and scepter.”

 

“Why don't we refrain from buying her jewelry until she's at least a few years old, okay?” Blaine teases. “She's already got her daddy wrapped around her little finger as it is. Case in point,” Blaine lifts her fist, still clutched tight around Blaine's hand.

 

“Aww how precious,” Kurt breathes. “My turn to hold her for a while.”

 

Blaine reluctantly lowers her into his waiting arms, dropping a quick kiss to Kurt's hair once they're settled.

 

“How'd we ever get to lucky?” he asks, eyes welling with happy tears.

 

Kurt just shakes his head, marveling at how much their lives have changed in the past 24 hours. “I don't know what I did to deserve you both. I've got the best husband a guy could ask for and now I've got Elizabeth, our little princess.”

 

“Our little princess,” Blaine echoes. He gazes at his family, and a familiar melody sparks in his mind.

 

_My missing puzzle piece. I'm complete._

 

And they are.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing this particular trope, but my dear friend Erin had a bad day and begged me to write this and I couldn't say no to her puppy dog eyes. Hopefully it works for you and if you have any feedback, it'd be much appreciated :)


End file.
